


Peones

by Nande_chan



Series: En ciertos momentos [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Chess, Drarrython, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Peones

Ron le había dicho que podía saber mucho de una persona observando la manera en la que jugaba ajedrez. Harry, en un principio, no le había dado importancia. Después de todo, el modo de jugar de Ron era directo y sin complicaciones, y resultaba tan bueno que Ron prácticamente nunca perdía.

El día que jugó con Draco por primera vez, las palabras de Ron adquirieron otro significado. Harry no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar a sus piezas tan fácilmente, creía poder salvar a todas, quería hacer daño al otro sin tener que dar sus piezas a cambio. Ron no dudaba en sacrificarlas, y Malfoy las usaba como señuelo.

La pieza de Ron era el caballo, saltando y esquivando siempre, escurriéndose entre las barreras enemigas; de él Harry había aprendido la importancia de los caballos, aunque no a usarlos tan eficazmente. Su pieza era la torre, manteniéndose firme siempre, queriendo hacer las cosas de la forma que debían ser. La pieza de Draco era la reina, nada que le sorprendiera, libertad de movimiento, control y un punto de egocentrismo propio de él.

Ron siempre atacaba, decía que la mejor defensa era el ataque, por lo que Harry siempre estaba obligado a defenderse; eso, combinado con su necesidad de resguardar sus piezas, hacia que su juego fuera sumamente defensivo. Ataques decentes, defensas impenetrables por momentos. El juego de Draco era envolvente, te llevaba poco a poco a donde él quería, y cuando te dabas cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, habías caído en su trampa.

Alfiles y caballos, era lo que Ron siempre usaba, eran la base del juego y el resto de las piezas adquirían más o menos fuerza dependiendo del desarrollo de la partida. Harry usaba la reina y las torres, las jugadas rectas era lo que más le gustaba, moverse de un lado a otro del tablero sin las limitaciones del color o el número de cuadros que podía avanzar. La base del juego de Draco fue algo que Harry nunca esperó, y tampoco creyó que funcionara tan bien: peones. Los colocaba poco a poco a lo largo del campo, con paciencia y una seguridad terrible; los ponía de tal modo que ocupaban todo el tablero, y cuando te querías dar cuenta, el movimiento de cualquier pieza estaba limitado por los peones y acababas en la trampa que Draco había tejido jugada tras jugada.

Eran ya más de cinco partidas de ajedrez, y aún no entendía el significado de los peones. La reina, la trampa y la carnada podía entenderlas, eran demasiado Malfoy, era algo que gritaba Draco; pero los peones no.

¿Qué eran los peones?


End file.
